Happy birthday
by Leiya
Summary: It's Hotsuma's 20th birthday and he hadn't seen his beloved partner the whole day. And why did his housemates drag him out into a traditional restaurant? What looked like the worst evening of his life at fiest develeops into one of the best.


Hey, where are we going?" Hotsuma demanded. „And where's Shuusei? I won't have a birthday party without him!"

"You'll see. He'll be there", Touko chirped happily while Yuki and Tsukumo dragged Hotsuma along who seemed anything but pleased. It was his birthday. The evening of his 20th birthday to be precise and he hadn't seen his partner the whole day. Even worse, he didn't even know where Shuusei had gone. He knew his friends had planned something for him for weeks now but that he had last seen his partner, soul mate and boyfriend of now almost five years this morning when he had slipped out of the bed was infuriating.

But he didn't have much more time to complain. They – that was him, the siblings, Yuki, Luka, Kuroto and Senshirou - arrived in front of a bar in a in an old fashioned house. When they entered, the whole room looked quite traditional. A waitress greeted them and instantly led them to a back room with paper walls and –doors and tatami mats, so they had to take off their shoes. The sliding door to the garden was open. It was August after all. Again it looked like in ancient times. Or like the Clan's mansions in Kamakura or Kyoto. There was a table where all of them fit around and a large empty space. And in the background were some candles and a koto built up.

Hotsuma looked around sceptically. "What's this?" he asked. "I didn't ask for some old-fashioned bullshit. You all got really great and fancy parties!" He had every right to complain, right? They had spent Touko's 20th birthday at Disneyland, Shuusei had only a small party with his friends but the weekend after he and Hotsuma had gone on a small holiday paid by everyone to have soe quality time for themselves. They had taken Yuki to the orphanage where he had grown up and celebrated there with the children he had grown up with and taken care of. Of course he was disappointed by... this... He didn't even like traditional music...

"Just wait and see. You'll love Shuusei's idea I promise", Touko grinned and led Hotsuma the table.

Hotsuma sat down on the tatami mat and crossed his arms. He still was not too sure whether he liked the idea or not. But...when it came from Shuusei it couldn't be too bad, right? Yuki smiled assuringly and sat down on his left side followed by Luka and then Senshirou, Kuroto sat down on the narrow side. To Hotsuma's right Tsukumo sat down but with an empty space for Shuusei and Touko took the other narrow side.

A waitress brought some snacks for them and Sake since the birthday boy was now officially allowed to drink (Tsukumo and Kuroto got only tea and water). A woman in a kimono went to the Koto.

Hotsuma still seemed sceptical but he also got curious, what his friends had planned. He couldn't imagine them just taking him out and entertaining him like 150 years ago. And where was Shuusei?

Yuki got up and smiled at him. "Dear Hotsuma-kun. I know exactly, that you did not expect this for your 20th birthday. We are fully aware that this is not your way of partying. But we were thinking long enough for what to get you. At first we thought of taking you to a disco, but since there are still some of us underage it would be a short evening and not much of a group activity. So this came out of our discussions. I don't even know anymore how Shuusei-kun came up with this idea, but he had taken much time to prepare for this evening and I hope you like it. Happy birthday." Yuki raised is cup of Sake and the others followed. The woman at the Koto started to play and a geisha entered the room, face hidden by a fan, upright, proud but at the same time delicate like a flower.

Hotsuma rolled his eyes. Really? This was the worst evening of his life. What have their friends thought? And where the fuck was Shuusei? Did they really just start without him?

He wanted to complain again but Touko squealed when she looked at the Geisha and the others looked fascinated as well. Hotsuma could find nothing too special about her... Or... wait... He knew this way of moving. This feline grace. He would always recognize it, of course. He had spent all of his lives studying this person's movements to complement them in fighting demons. He knocked over his cup of sake when he realized what his present really was about. This couldn't be! But then the Geisha slipped her fan closed and the last doubts were erased. There was the person Hotsuma had missed this whole day and many evenings during the last month. He was wearing a beautiful white and green kimono with flower pattern at the sleeves and bottom half and a dark red obi dancing to ancient melodies. Hotsuma couldn't believe it. He was beautiful. Well Shuusei was a beautiful person, if you could say that about a man, but this... Even with this make up... Hotsuma felt like he was falling in love with this person all over again. He didn't even notice that Yuki cleaned up his spilled sake; and that Touko took pictures of him staring at Shuusei.

After the song ended, Shuusei bowed and gracefully stepped to the table where he knelt down directly opposite from Hotsuma.

"Happy Birthday. I hope you're not too disappointed?" he asked gently and very politely, not breaking character.

"It's far from what I expected but... Hell, you're gorgeous!"

Shuusei chuckled and gently caressed his boyfriend's cheek. "Then enjoy what you see tonight. It will not happen again." He smiled and refilled Hotsuma's cup.

"I will." Hotsuma could not look away. He hardly could believe that this person was willing to be by his side. Of course he knew of his own flaws... too much temperament, too rude, too quickly enraged... always having to look out that he doesn't set anything to fire, whenever he got slightly angry, got into fights way too often... and then there was his partner... Gentle, caring, loved by everyone, more than just handsome, one of the strongest people he knew. And that wonderful person wanted to belong to him as he made quite clear with making himself his birthday present.

"I love you", he suddenly blurted out.

Shuusei looked at him a bit surprised but then he chuckled. "I don't know where this comes from so suddenly, but I love you, too." Again he caressed his cheek and then got up again for another dance.

And while he danced a waitress served their dinner. Hotsuma didn't care about that. He preferred watching his partner's beautiful movements. The others nevertheless started to eat.

When even after the second song Hotsuma had not started his meal, Yuki laughed quietly.

"Shuusei-kun. You should join us to eat or Hotsuma-kun will starve on his birthday", he said when Shuusei stopped moving between the songs.

Shuusei smiled an amused smile and finally sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Well I can't let that happen, right? Starving on his own birthday would be a shameful death,"

"At least I'd die to a beautiful sight", Hotsuma stated dryly and everyone laughed. His behaviour was too adorable.

"Nee, Senshirou, hit me hard when I ever start blabbering this lovestuck bullshit", Kuroto said, but without much venom in his voice. He would probably be not too different in Hotsuma's situation. They all loved their partners too deeply after all.

"Well... I'll remember you of these words when we're alone", Senshirou teased, because out of everyone's earshot even Kuroto could be quite a sap.

Everyone grinned to that and it was only because Shuusei took care that his boyfriend did properly eat that Hotsuma didn't start a fight at the table.

After the meal Shuusei entertained his friends with a bit more of dancing, serving sake, and offering them many interesting topics to talk about so that the evening was really pleasant even for Hotsuma who was no fan of the traditions.

It was late when they left. Hotsuma had of course taken a few pictures of his boyfriend he thought of using as a phone background.

When they left they again had to wait for Shuusei who had to change clothes. Sadly he was not allowed to borrow the kimono until tomorrow.

But when he joined his friends Hotsuma immediately took his hand in a possessive manner. This guy belonged to him and right now he didn't mind who saw this. This evening has worked his mind up and Shuusei had to be happy that he could hold himself back enough to not pull him to the next love hotel. He didn't want to look this needy.

Of course Hotsuma had noticed that his boyfriend must have taken a shower while he had changed. So Shuusei was well aware what awaited him when they came home when he had already taken care of the hygiene. He walked close to Hotsuma and seemingly wanted to be near him as well. Of course the others praised Shuusei's performance as well. That he managed to learn these dances within about a month next to the usual university stress, was unbelievable.

"Believe me, Touko. I'm glad it's over and I can finally get a bit more sleep." Shuusei grinned and was the only one who could hear Hotsuma mumble something like "not tonight" under his breath. He just slightly squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

When they finally reached the Tasogarekan, Hotsuma and Shuusei immediately retreated to their room. The party was over and they both craved each other's presence without any disturbance.

"Have fun!" Kuroto called after them, but Hotsuma just flipped him off. He had other things in mind than a fight with his best enemy.

When the door clicked shut Hotsuma didn't even wait a second to pull his boyfriend into a passionate kiss, pressing hin against the wall right next to the room's entrance

"Shuusei! I want you!" He whispered into Shuusei's ear with unconcealed lust.

"I wouldn't have noticed." Shuusei replied dryly but when Hotsuma looked at his face, he could clearly see a fond smile as well as clear signs of desire.

"Asshole...", Hotsuma muttered not needing more signs of consent and started to bite Shuusei's neck.

Said young man chuckled and rolled his head to the side to grant his partner all the space he wanted for his ministrations. He pulled Hotsuma close. "I love you too", he said and pushed himself away from the wall. He had enough of standing and so he guided his partner to the bed and let himself fall onto the mattress, pulling Hotsuma with him.

After they had both quite inelegantly crawled onto the bed Hotsuma sat on Shuusei's hips and looked at him like a lion looked at his prey.

"Do you know how sexy you were today? If I had known about this performance I wouldn't have allowed the others to be present", Hotsuma growled.

"The others don't see me like you do. None of them wants to pull me into their bed and rip my clothes off like you do." Shuusei explained while Hotsuma had really started to impatiently open the buttons on Shuusei's shirt.

"I don't care. I don't want anyone to see how beautiful you really are."

Shuusei chuckled again. He loved his boyfriend's jealousy, although he should really know that there was no reason to be jealous. He would not let any other person come as close to him as his hothead.

"Hotsuma... I love you and you alone. I wouldn't even let Yuki sit on me like you do right now, so please... calm down. I'm yours."

"You are." Hotsuma replied and stripped the shirt off his boyfriend's body.

Shuusei shook his head. That's what his partner was like. He smiled and gently caressed Hotsuma's cheek before pulling him down for a deep kiss. There was no need to doubt him. Shuusei would never change his idiot with so many flaws with anyone else. And he wanted Hotsuma to understand that with this kiss, at least for tonight.

And Hotsuma returned the kiss with all his passion for his beautiful, gentle boyfriend. He felt how Shuusei pulled up his T-Shirt and only separated from his lips to pull the cloth over his head. Immediately after he attacked Shuusei's neck again and sucked on a nice spot to mark his partner as his own.

Shuusei sighed and Hotsuma could feel how Shuusei's hand wandered into his hair to keep him close. And Hotsuma started to touch his partner's upper body, teasing him on all the sensible places he had found in all those years they've been together now. Shuusei's sighs and moans were music in his ears. And when he noticed that Shuusei spread his legs a bit, Hotsuma grinned. It was not often that his boyfriend begged in this way to be further touched. Usually he preferred taking what he wanted. Usui Shuusei was far from passive in bed.

Hotsuma grinned and placed his hand on Shuusei's groin and watched his face. "You're too sexy for this world", he whispered, while gently massaging the hard bulge in his lover's pants and enjoying his partner's reactions. How he pressed his groin against his hand, how he quietly moaned his name.

"I can return this", Shuusei said and also grabbed Hotsuma's clothed erection.

"Oh god, Shuusei..." Hotsuma's groan was part pleasure, part pain. He had held himself back for too long.

"Am I driving you crazy?" Shuusei asked innocently, knowing exactly what effects he had on his partner.

"Of course, asshole..." Hotsuma replied and opened his much too tight pants.

Shuusei snickered and freed him completely from all restricting clothes and Hotsuma helped his boyfriend in the same way.

Soon they were naked and Hotsuma did not lose much time with fishing their lube out of the drawer, much too impatient after this long evening of being teased.

"We need to get a new bottle soon..." he stated when he opened it and poured some of the remaining content on his fingers.

"Indeed. I don't want to run out and look for alternatives again."

Hotsuma pulled a face "Don't ruin the mood with these memories!" he asked and shut his partner up with a longing kiss. At the same time his hand wandered down and soon his lubed up fingers were teasing Shuusei's entrance.

"Hotsuma... please... stop playing. I think you want me so desperately" Shuusei begged and rolled his hips.

"When I see you like this I really want to play a little longer. I don't get to see you begging like this. And I really like it."

"Hotsuma..."

He didn't need more conviction than this threatening tone of his boyfriend's voice to stop playing and start to prepare him thoroughly. He didn't want Shuusei to take control of tonight's happenings so he better did what his lover wanted.

And he noticed that his lover was soon appeased and rolled his hips against Hotsuma's fingers. Hotsuma watched him closely, not only to enjoy the aroused look on Shuusei's face but also to look for indications of pain. But Shuusei didn't want to be watched. He pulled Hotsuma down to kiss him passionately.

"Take me. I'm ready." Shuusei begged breathlessly, when they separated after a while.

Hotsuma nodded and got a condom from the same drawer he got the lube from and put it on, before he lubed himself and slowly entered his boyfriend. Both were panting harshly and lovingly looked into each other's eyes. Hotsuma could clearly see the love Shuusei felt and he was sure Shuusei could find the same emotion in his eyes. He waited several seconds before he gently started to move to give Shuusei time to get used to him. It didn't take too long until Shuusei closed his eyes and relaxed. And when he started to move against Hotsuma, he knew that Shuusei definitely wanted more and he was ready to give his partner what he wanted.

Their movements quickly gained passion. Hotsuma listened to Shuusei's quiet sighs and moans and he knew that in his world there would never be anything more sexy than his beloved partner lying under him and so clearly enjoying all the emotions running through his veins. It didn't take too long until one of Hotsumas hands found its way to his boyfriend's erection and started to pump it in the same rhythm as he thrusted into him.

Shuusei moaned and pulled him down for a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss. He could feel Shuusei's arms around his neck and one of his legs around his hips which kept him as close as possible.

Hotsuma groaned. Shuusei loved this much body contact when they made love and who was he to deny that wonderful person this wish of proximity.

"I love you!" Shuusei panted against Hotsuma's lips and he just answered with a moan. He felt that they both were close and just a few minutes later both of them reached their climax shortly after each other.

"I love you, too", Hotsuma whispered and kissed him once more before he pulled out and threw the condom into the trash can under their bed. When he turned around he already noticed that his Partner had crawled under the blanket and invitingly held it up for Hotsuma to join him.

After a short while they had found a comfortable position in each other's arms and shared a few more gentle, loving kisses.

"Happy birthday!" Shuusei whispered against Hotsuma's lips and closed his eyes.

"Thank you. Now rest. You must be tired."

Shuusei hummed in approval and it didn't take long before Hotsuma could hear his even breath.

Hotsuma couldn't sleep right away. The pictures from earlier came back. His beautiful partner in that kimono... Somehow he wanted to marry him again although this wasn't possible in this life. But perhaps he could get them another pair of rings. Not their Zweilt rings. One that was made only for them... He would like that idea.


End file.
